


Plumes of Smoke

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt Steve Rogers, King Tony Stark, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Mpreg, Open Ending, Thor is there, War, Worried Tony Stark, angsty, king steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Tony lays awake at night worried over Steve's future. Maybe its for good reason.(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square R4 - fears appear in reality)





	Plumes of Smoke

Tony’s fingers brush gently over Steve’s blonde hair again, his eyes drinking in the sight of his husband’s relaxed face. His fingers gently trace over the smoothed out skin on Steve’s forehead where his signature furrow normally resides. The war has been so hard on Steve. The only time Tony has seen him relaxed these past few months have been in this bed with just the two of them. 

A hard kick thuds against the side of Tony’s stomach where Steve is curled protectively around him. Steve mumbled something in his sleep, the fingers of the arm he has draped over Tony flexing slightly against the other side of Tony’s ever growing belly. Tony smiles and rubs at the top of the bump in apology. The baby’s right, it's the three of them now. 

Tony looks down at his rather large stomach. The baby should be coming in the next month or so now, Tony can feel it getting a little crowded in there and the baby’s kicks and punches are getting stronger by the day. Whenever Tony glares at his stomach due to a particularly hard blow Steve stops whatever he’s doing to rub his big hands soothingly over the bump and will murmur “hush, little boy” until the child stills inside him. 

Tony smiles down at where his husband’s hand lays protectively over where their child is growing. Tony long ago gave up trying to convince Steve that their baby is just as likely to be a girl. Steve would always just smile at Tony and say, “I know, but this one is our little prince”. Tony rolls his eyes and looks fondly down at his husband’s sleeping face again. 

God Tony loves him. So much. He fears nothing as much as the thought of having to face this world without Steve by his side. 

His eyes drift furtively to the glow of enemy fires he can just barely see from their window. If he weren’t laid heavy with their child Tony would be out on the battlefield tomorrow guarding Steve’s back, but he can’t. Tony has never believed in the gods or thought that they would care much for the plight of the people even if they did exist, but he may just pray tomorrow that they will bring his husband safely back to him.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The battle had raged for six hours, but the day was won. Tony had watched the plumes of smoke wafting up from the battle below from the royal chambers at the top of the tower, pacing back and forth as the cries and yells drifted up to them. The weapons he had made to defend the city had done their job and Tony knew that their military were strong and well trained, but that hasn't stopped the sense of dread that seemed to bubble up and clog his throat. 

Something was wrong. Very wrong. 

The sound of too many hurried footsteps and panicked yells stopped Tony’s pacing. 

“Quickly open the doors.” Came Thor’s familiar booming voice. 

The doors to the chambers quickly flew open and Tony’s heart stopped. There on a pallet carried by two soldiers lay his husband covered in blood and an arm dangling limply over the edge as if in death. 

“Steve.” Tony called weakly. 

He didn’t know how his legs managed to stay under him let alone how he managed to follow Thor, Bruce, and his husband’s limp form into their bed chamber. They laid Steve on the bed and Bruce began racing around the bed trying to clean and tend to the worst of Steve’s injuries. 

Tony simply reached down and grasped Steve’s hand in his, murmuring over and over “Please don’t leave me”.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Need You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528267) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)




End file.
